


These Ghosts

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider 555, Tokusatsu
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Sometimes he’s more aware than others
Relationships: Inui Takumi & Sonoda Mari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	These Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out my Faiz characterizations.

“I’m dead, aren’t I?”

It’s a blunt way to state it. Has Takumi ever been anything but.

Sometimes Mari wonders why she still goes looking for him every time she hears about Faiz on the news, catches a glimpse of him in crowds of heroes.

Sometimes she wonders how to feel when she finds him. How to feel when he doesn’t remember he’d even died.

It’s still better than when he wanders back to the cleaner’s as though he had never died at all.

“You are,” she says. “At least, that’s what Decade told us. He said…”

“‘If heroes are remembered, all you have to do is call’,” Takumi says. “‘And we’ll be there.’ I… someone told me that, in one of the fights. There were so many of us…”

He’s always less clear when he remembers, and what is that dichotomy?

Mari doesn’t know. She doesn’t think she cares.

“You should come back more,” she says, noting as Takumi’s eyes clear.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he says. “I’ll go home when I like.”

“You don’t have to—”

She cuts herself off, sighing.

“Nevermind,” she says. “I…”

“What is it, Mari?”

“Nothing.”

She looks back.

Takumi is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for just Toku edits


End file.
